Various containers are conventionally provided as packaging for shipping or for display of product in a retail environment to prospective customers. As is conventionally known in the industry, such containers can be transported to manufacturing and/or retail environments for use in shipping or display in knock-down form, i.e., flattened but otherwise being glued, stapled or otherwise secured together, such that they are already substantially pre-assembled; such knock-down form containers are also referred to as preassemblies. In such a “knockdown” state (i.e., knocked down or not set-up), personnel assembling the product container need only open the sides and or ends of the container and affix the package bottom wall into its assembled condition. As a result, such containers' assembly may be performed such that the product can be placed into a resulting assembled container for shipping or as display package for ready display.
Conventionally, it has been deemed advantageous at times to stack a plurality of such containers, one on top of the other for the purposes of transport to a retail environment or during display or storage in the retail environment. In this use, it is necessary that the containers stacked above the bottom-most package are amply supported such that a stack of a number of such containers, when filled with product, will not collapse.